Death seeketh dark, and Dark seeketh death
by nietig
Summary: I'm a Fire Keeper and I serve not just the Flame but my Champion as well. I just hope he gets here soon. Its getting dark.
1. To Whom the Bell Tolls for

My dreams of dark and peace were cast away by the bell. At long last, they toll for my Champion to rise from the ashes to seek embers and light the flame to save us all. And as the new Fire Keeper of Firelink Shrine, I will do all I can to assists my Champion. I rise off the cold steps and begin to tend to my duties.

I quickly brush off all the ash that clings to me and move to the Bonfire that will soon be lit with the strength of a Champion. I glance up to Ludleth to see him still there. He's fast asleep waiting, the only lord to return to his duty. One of five. That means there are four more lords that need to be convinced to return, or forced. Only then could my Champion become a lord and light the first flame. He has his work cut out for him.

The Abyss Watchers, of the Undead Legion. Strong dependable warriors that were the main fighting force of the Legion. Hawkwood, a deserter of them told a few stories about them and their exploits. They sought to fight the Abyss where ever it would hide destroying entire city's that were even suspected of being tainted. It's said that their unique fighting style look almost as tho they were dancing around the enemy with grace matched with force. In a group they were unbeatable and fanatic, so why would they not return to their duty and instead let the dark spread? I hope they just got lost but even I find that to be unlikely.

Yorm the Giant, of the profaned capital. A larger than life being who rose through everything and became not only a lord but a ruler of man. Quite odd for a giant. But he overcame his own nature to become a ruler, conquer, and finally a lord. He put his trust in his people and asked for it in return. But if the rumors are true he never earned their trust or respect.

Aldrich, Devourer of Gods. They say the only thing stronger then his magic is his stomach. He often consumed the body's and souls of his prey growing ever stronger. I would be lying if I said his presence is missed.

Lothric, The Younger Prince. The one meant to light the flame who abandoned is duty the first time not ever lighting it once. Maybe he's the cause of this. When he refused to light the flame the bells rang for the past lords to take up the manantial. Now that they've decided to forsake the task, this world is running out of options. My Champion may very well be our last best hope.

I decide to let him sleep and go to talk with Andre of Astoria. He took refuge here awhile ago along with the deserter. I'm not supposed to let strangers in but there isn't anyone left to say otherwise and if they help my Champion on his journey then great. I only ask that they give my Champion the space he needs to complete his task.

"Hello ma'am, good to see you awake, was beginning to think I'd have to wake ya for the big day." Andre was always quick to start up a conversation. His skin was a dark tan with tightly packed muscle. He had lots of grey hair signifying his age. It ran down his back with a beard of similar length.

"I've come to ask a favor of thee," I said while looking him in the eyes even if he couldn't look into mine.

"Of course you can ask away."

"When my Champion arrives he might require assistance with his gear, I ask thy to help him as I lack any knowledge of the sorts."

"Well, of course, I will. I'm a Smith, after all, it's what we do." I bow to him and offer a gentle smile.

"I am grateful, as I'm sure the Asian one will be as well." He bowed in return.

"And I can't wait to meet this champion. Been a long time since I've seen a proper hero too long in fact." With that, I took my leave heading back to wear the bonfire that lies as a monument to what is to come. Soon the Ashen one will return with the Coiled sword and only greatness can follow. I stood at the base of the steps patiently awaiting his arrival. Only after the morning air was replaced with a cold breeze did I grow worried. Outside the walls of the shrine are a few hollows yes but nothing a Champion couldn't handle. Tho it is quite confusing to navigate and he might be confused about where he is at. After all, no one told him he'd be ash.

"It is important not to lose hope. Just calm thy nerves." I spoke out loud to myself. Hawkwood heard and couldn't help but comment.

"See, as I said there aren't any heroes left. They've all died or ran away seeking other things." His voice sounded one that was defeated and accepted that. "It's hopeless" I would never kick him out when he has nowhere to go but I do wish he'd keep such thoughts to himself.

"Oh hush you, and try not to test her generosity. Not everyone here is ready to die. Some chose to fight, not run." He fell silent after that, feeling the sting of his actions. His betrayal. I looked toward the Handmaiden who sat in her chair leading to Andre. It was so easy to forget she was there sometimes. Never making any noise choosing to sit there and toy with her special ash, making many interesting things.

"Please, refrain from bickering with each other. I have no desire to cause infighting." The handmaid's offered a smile then returned to work with the ash creating trinkets of sorts and Hawkwood held silent.

I stayed up all night at the door to Firelink. Safe from the wondering undead mad ones but I still had a good view of everything up to the door he will come out of. I watched, and watched, and watched. Soon the sun was rising over the East. I stayed rooted to the spot waiting for my Champion.

No one ever told me how long it would take him to get here but this graveyard isn't that big. It should only take one a few hours to walk from one end to the other. The lost sovereignless souls posing little threat to Ash. So I waited, and waited, and waited. Then the sunset in the west giving its goodbyes before dark took hold of the land.

This place held a strange beauty at night that even my blind fold couldn't hide from me. Then again there is very little the blindfold can hide. And for one fleeting moment I could almost troubles the troples this world had.

Then I went back to my duty of waiting and watching. Looking for any sign of movement from anywhere. But anything that moved was a far cry from a Champion. In what seemed far to short the sun rose again and there was no denying it. Something was wrong, very wrong.

I didn't even what to go back inside just to hear an 'I told you so' from Hawkwood. I'd rather sit here and wait for him, my Ash, my Champion, my Hero. But there's no point in dying for nothing not when the world is ending. I just need to go back inside and collect myself.

To my surprise Hawkwood didn't say anything, just looked up at me and back down. I sat down where the Fire should be. I was so excited to finally have it lit. Have something to keep the dark out. Instead, I just sit in the cold and Dark, not that I mind it any but that change only meant good thing for us all. Sadly what peace I found in the dark was banished by Hawkwood

"Its as I said there's nothing we can do. So let's just sit here and await the end of in peace." The handmaiden wasn't going to let that one go unchallenged.

"How about some peace for the girl who's given you some where to die!" I wish they would both be quiet. Only wish I did get today. So I sat there thinking of what to do. I was never given instructions on what to do if I have no champion besides wait. Wait for him to show himself. And if he never doses? Then I guess I just wait longer. Until he shows up, or I die. Surely they could have thought of a backup plan, then again we're the backup plan for the backup plan. The long shot, the last best hope. Only hope the world has left should we fail is some stranger deciding to try, which I have no doubt there will be many who try.

But what chance do they stand against the lords? Even the strongest among them would need guidance, the land they need to cross is huge spanning multiple cities and kingdoms. I am, by design, the perfect person to give this guidance and somewhere to come back to for rest.

But this place is secluded far away from the eyes of the world. After all who would search a graveyard filled with hollows? No. The best chance we all have is my Champion who needs help. And as the Fire Keeper, I am to be the one who provides for him. And he will save the world. And right now he needs someone to save him and as his Fire Keeper, I shall be the one to do it.

Andre might have a blade or two for me to use. If not then I'll brave it with my bare hands. He was still working when I found him.

"Hello ma'am, what could I do for ya?" He almost seemed sad when he said that. No doubt saddened not being able to meet this hero I spoke so highly of. So in a sense, I caused this grief and I will do whatever it takes to make it right.

"I know I shouldn't ask but I have another favor to ask of thy." He cut me off.

"Nonsense! You need anything just let me know. We're all in your data even if some don't know how to show it." I didn't need a name to know who he refers to. "Now what can I help you with?" I should have known he would react the way he did.

"Could you spare me a blade?"


	2. Unbecoming

His response was about what I expected. He stared at me unblinking. After a few more moments his senses returned to him. "O-of course I do. Swords, shields, spears, axes. Anything you could need."

"A halberd class weapon if thou hast any left to spare." He stood up to retrieve an old looking halberd. It was very basic in design. Long handle with all the weight on the bladed side. The blade itself was a large ax with a point on the top meant for jabbing. The weapon when standing tall was taller than me. I assumed it to be an amusing sight but the only emotion held within Andres' face was concern.

He looked down as if the words he was looking for could be found on the floor. "Might I ask what you're planning to do with that thing?" His tone was filled with worry. The least I could do for his generosity was tell him the truth.

"I wish to search the graveyard, my ash still hasn't shown so he may be in danger." He closed his eyes breathing out slowly knowing he would have to pick his words carefully if he was to talk me out of knowing.

"Listen las, I don't mean to be insulting but if this champion can't make it out there what chance do any of us stand?" A fair question, and a realistic one. But ultimately a pointless one.

"Duty demands I do something, without him we are all doomed to face the world's end." With that I bowed and turned to take my leave, I didn't have any desire to be rude but the sooner I head out the better.

"Oi las, I -" His words were cut off by the handmaiden. She grabbed my hand as I passed hulting me to a stop.

"Now now, let's not do anything drastic yet. Let's think about this." Unlike Andre, her tone wasn't laced with concern, it was the same it always was. "Are you sure that he is in trouble?" an easy question.

"I have little dough that he needs assistance." The answer was simple and easy, any fool with have a brain would know that something was wrong. Most curious of was that my answer put a smile on her face.

"Hahaha, well then maybe this will sever you better than that old thing." She reached behind her and grabbed what looked to be a long polearm or staff. It was maybe half a foot shorter than me. It was also a bit thinner than my current halberd with a hard black coating. But there was no blade on the staff meaning I have little use for it.

"Apologies but I'm not trained in staff uses." She giggled raspy in response before pressing a small button about midway between the middle and edge. Almost instantly a silver blade erupted at the end turning the staff into a scythe. The blade was at most two feet long and sharp as a razor. It was also held a designed on it depicting the moon shining on an empty field. With swords sticking out, handles pointing up. I haven't the best eye for this thing but I could tell this was crafted by a true master. One that made even Andre envoys. She pressed another button at the opposite end to summon another blade. A duel bladed halberd? Then she held both hands near the center and twisted in opposite directions, with a loud and mechanical clank the weapon was in two. She put it all back together and handed me the staff.

I was in awe of the weapon, just for one last surprise I found it to be lighter than a standard halberd. "Where did thou find such a weapon? Surely this has some sort of magic property." That rough giggle returned

"No magic, only machine. A trick weapon from a time that has yet to come." A 'Trick' weapon? I've never heard of such a thing. What caught my attention more was 'a time yet to come' means that there is a future that is possible.

I gave Andre back his weapon but he seemed enthralled by the handmades gift. "I shall go practice outside the shrine for a bit, I bid you all farewell." Maybe that sounded too much like a goodbye. Never less I walked outside. The same hallows that I saw wondering earlier still persisted. Stumbling and shuffling around the graveyard, the lucky ones have swords that are either rusted, broken, or only have a hilt remaining. Others have but their hands. A lack of weapons won't be enough to stop them. I've heads stories of some ripping off their own arm to fight.

I tapped my bladed against a gravestone halting all the hallows as they investigated. Brainless or not it didn't take them long to find me. Unorganized they rushed me, the first one raised its arm high thrusting its broken sword down to my chest. Rather easily I sidestepped him and used my staff to trip him. The second one had no weapon to speak of so he made for a grab. I swung my reaper blade ready, only I misjudged how long my staff was and the bladed part ended up behind him with the staff only managing to break his right arm. Quickly I pushed him back by throwing my body weight into him with my shoulder at the front. He stumbled back to bring another undead down with him. Two more took his place faster then he fell. I jumped back to swing in a wide arc cutting both their heads off, and in my panicked state, I managed to forget about the undead I tripped earlier. He grabbed my left leg keeping me within reach to stab me and stopping me from killing his friends. I slammed my foot down on his hand with the broken and rusted sword to prevent his attack. As he struggled to free himself I ejected the second blade to drive it into his skull. Without so much as a whimper, I killed my first hollow. I sheathed the second blade and rolled back just in time to dodge the two hallows still rushing me. I aim for their feet slicing through rotting flesh and fragile bones easily, so they started crawling. The one with a broken arm raised with his brother. Both were unarmed but still were determined to kill. I sliced off his only good arm then prepared for another strike for the second. One last swing and the fight was mostly over. Only the crawlers were left and they posed very little threat.

Two more quick swings and I did it, I won my first battle. Suddenly this idea didn't seem so impossible. Using their clothing I wiped the dried blood and dirt from my blade, just like my father taught me. I owe this victory to him, while it certainly wasn't my favorite pastime he taught me how to fight well. Even if we didn't make it all the through training before-

"Oi las, you ok?" Andre asked interrupting my thoughts with a question laced not with concern but surprise.

"Yes, Andre I'm fine. Why hast thou come outside?" He reached down to his sides to pull out some kind of fist weapons. Knuckle braces by the look of them.

"I came out to help, I may not be a champion but I've got at least one last fight still in me." He gave a reassuring smile. I bowed to his kindness.

"I thank the, but I have no desire to put you in danger. I can assure the I am capable of traversing this land alone." He waved his hand in the air like death was no real concern for him. Maybe it wasn't.

"Come now las. What kind of warrior would I be if I let a fair maiden die?" he said jokingly. I raised my hand to my face in a rather obvious effort to hide my smile. Being called a maiden brought back some pleasant memories, even if I'm no longer a maiden. "Now let's stick close together now, none of us are good to this world dead."

Together we moved through this cemetery of ash easily running through the undead. The only one that gave us any trouble was a sword master that moved like he was in his prime instead of a decomposing corpse. He even managed to open me up to a counter attack. Andre was on him before he could finish me effective saving my life. Despite his age and size, Andre moved fast, easily outpacing the swordmaster until final me broke is blade and then his skull. A rather cruel way of defeating an opponent but I chose to not voice my disguise.

The only other notable thing we found on the perimeter of Fire Link was a locked gate that looked like it lead further up. Sadly not even Anders strength could force it open. Once we were sure that this place was clear we moved to the giant double doors at the far end.

Easily they slide open, revealing the other half of this dead graveyard. Instead of a group of hallow's to greet us, we were treated to a much worse sight. A man, or what once was a man for he was now much too large to be a man, and much too dark. While not obvious underneath that rusted armor was darkness.

It rose from its kneeling position to turn to us. It's right hand held a massive halberd that looked to be made if stone like the rest of his armor. With a mighty roar, he dared us to step foot in the arena. I scanned the area, on the right was a giant coffin with a massive tree just behind it. On the left was a drop that would only lead us to death. The far end held another way out. And near that exit was a knight, still on the floor with an estus flask in hand still intact and glowing with the warmth of the sun. Only a champion would have such an item here.

Before Andre could say anything I sprinted out to challenge the beats head on. Gladly it meet me halfway attempting to crush me. I moved left at the last second and ran past him to the fallen champion. I ran just fast enough to be out of reach for his second strike. Before he could wind up for a third Andre was on him knocking him to the ground with a jump kick.

Kneeling beside the knight I started to unfasten his armor taking of his helmet to find a man. Young, strong, but dead. No pulse to speak of and missing far too much blood. His right arm was bent at an impossible angle and his shield was cracked in two. Whatever weapon he did have is lost somewhere on the battlefield. I hoped with all my heart that this was just a random knight sent to check the area and not are last hope. The coiled sword laying next to him did little to calm my fears.

I grabbed the estus and forced the healing elixir down his throat. I knew he was well beyond saving but I felt like I needed to try, like doing nothing would have been wrong. I let the body hit the ground and turned to the two fighters. They seemed evenly matched. Andre moved around him always dogeding by a hair's breadth. The stone knight took each blow Andre delt like he was a child. I could tell tho even if Andre couldn't that he was causing pain. I was in no condition to fight in there battle. I was too slow too weak to be anything other than a burden to Andre. But it pained me to watch him fight alone. Every blow that he took was on me. This was my idea, my burden. In desperation I turned back to the fallen champion. Whatever that thing was it left his soul untouched, induced witch gave me an idea.

I'm able to channel souls into power for my champion. I can't think of any reason why I couldn't do it to myself. I clasp both hands over his chest and draw out the sovereignless soul with promise of a new home. Eagerly it jumps into my hands to find purpose within my bussiom. I concentrated on the soul merging it with mine. I felt my bones hardened my muscles strengthened and my mind sharpened. It felt like my whole body was waking up for the first time in forever.

Wasting no more time I moved to help Andre who was being held and crushed within its grasp. I used my new found strength to cut its back. Sadly I still lacked the strength to cut through him, thankfully I could at least hurt him. It recoiled in pain dropping Andre and turning to me. With a display of strength, it slammed its halberd into the ground with enough force to dig into it. I took a quick step to the left preparing for a counter attack. It brought up the halberd tearing the ground up and uppercutting me with the dull side of his weapon. I felt my jaw bone break under the force that brought me off the ground flying through the air.

I did well at fighting back tears running only on training. I got up in time to dodge another slash followed by surprise punch. Again I tried to counter attack I was punished. His whole body seemed to slide on the ground as he used his arm to push me off balance followed by a wide arc I didn't have time to doge so I opted to block with my weapon. The force was enough to send me flying and the pain was great. I didn't even notice my right arm broke till after I tried to get up.

Andre was back in the fight giving me some time to recover. I took out the Estus Flask, akurdly drinking it with my broken jaw. Funny, even with a soul of a champion I'm still too weak for this. Could bearly even land one attack. I tried hard to think of a plan as my bones realigned and fused back together. Clearly, our only hope is to work together on this instead of taking turns but Andre still needs a drink so I'll have to distract it without getting hit.

Suddenly I see an opening, one that isn't baiting. With its back to me I run up and stab my blade into its inner thigh. It screamed in pain when I pulled as hard as I could bring it down to a knee. Andre was quick to capitalize on its weakness. He used his fist to give a hard uppercut. The beast was still far from helpless. Brining up its arm to slash at Andre I thought quickly and removed the blade from his thigh to his arm preventing it from reaching Andre. In that brief moment of confusion Andre gave it another uppercut with his elbow. It was only getting angrier. Using its superior strength he throws his arm forward throwing me across the arena with ease. Andre used what time he had left for one last attack. Wrapping his arms around it he brought his head down right onto his knee cracking the iron helmet as well as knocking it down to its back. It cried out in rage jumping to its feet.

I didn't have time towarne Andre of the darkness rushing out of the beast. It came forth fueled by rage and pain. Its left arm was covered with a massive black claw. A snake-like mess erupted from its head. Andre moved back as it scrapped its claw across the arena throwing up dirt and water. Reaching its head down to try and eat Andre. I ran up behind him to make a stab at its eyes. It jumped back before slamming its claw where we were moments ago. Then it lifted its whole body up off the ground with the claw to slices us in half with its halberd. Andre jumped back while I rolled forward ending up behind it. I slashed at its back again three times before moving back from another strike. Andre moved up again dead-legging the thing. It reached behind itself with its claw and threw him at the other exit.

It charged me weapon raised, mouth open, claw ready. There was no way I could keep track of them all, I try anyway. First came the claw, easy enough to dodge.The second was the head. The claw prevented me from moving back so I made the mistake of going left. I was wide open for the Hellbred, it swings in another wide arch missing my head by a hair. It wasn't able to stop its momentum and stabbed itself in the neck. I back up from it breaking my weapon into two and stabbing its head repeatedly. It bounded up into the air with its claw and came right back down where I was. I rolled left reforming my weapon. Right as it landed I was upright swinging for the joint in his armor severing its arm at the elbow thanks to my new found strength. It collapse to the ground stunted by the pain. Thinking quickly I kick the large hellbred to Andre and toss him the estus and went right back too this corrupted warrior. Having one arm didn't seem to persuade him to stop as he throw his whole body at me again and again. Once Andre joined the fight the tables were turned very quickly. The beast had a hard time keeping track of both if us as we moved around him. When he tried to kill one if us the other attacked, when he tried to get us both in front of him we kept him surrounded. Soon he abandoned his own safety for our lives no longer caring about wounds made. This was easy to take advantage of. It slammed it claw but I was able to doge again. Instead of allowing the monster to recover i used my scythe to keep it there. Andre saw it and used his much bigger blade to sever the claw. It screamed violently while the black arm seemed to melt into the ground while the rest melted back into the stone warrior. To my surprise, he was still conscious. Stumbling from one foot to the other in an attempt to stay standing.

Before Andre could act I flew towards it to plant my blade in its throat. What strength he had left was used to reach out in one last act of defiance, or maybe a plea for mercy. It matters not. Using both hands I firmly grasp and pull out my blade and half of his throat. Only the skin on the back of his neck keeping his head attached.

"Oi, you fine las?" Andre asked. I didn't respond, not immediately. His breath was heavy and drawn out while I was practically wheezing. Fighting for real with your life on the line is a lot different than training. Had Andre not been here I surely would have perished. He placed a hand on my shoulder silently asking me again if I was ok. I looked up at him, then at my fallen champion. Andre understood and went to go check on him. While he was inspecting the body I finally fell back onto my butt relieved to finally be sitting down.

I pulled out the Estus for another drink savoring it this time. Even when I was living in a castle guarded by honorable knights I never tasted anything this good. It was as if I was drinking fresh morning sunlight. It was warm too, slightly above room temperature. It eased the burning in my throat like honey and my exhaustion was casted aside.

I got up to help Andre but there's little he needs help with. For this champion was already long dead. Before he could comfort me I grabbed the coiled sword. Andre seemed confused at its design. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"Not a weapon Andre, but a key." He still seemed confused by it.

"Ain't like no key I've ever seen before. What does it unlock?" I stood up and started walking back to firelink. Gathering the souls of that monster on my way back.

"It unlocks Firelink. And with it we can go get help." We both walked together.

"And who are we gonna ask for help?" That was the question wasn't. Not sure who's left out there. If anyone is left out there.

"I will need time to think." Maybe he thought I was out of ideas, maybe he knew I'd think of something. Regardless once we got back to firelink he still seemed concerned for me. With some convincing he went back to his smithing while I sat nearby, right of the walkway leading back to the bonfire I still have yet light with the coiled sword. I need to think of where to go or rather where I could go.

If we were needed to solve this then things out there are undoubtedly bad. If any place still stands above the curse it would be Lothric Castle. Hopefully high wall Lothric too but I know better than most that a tall wall with guards cannot keep everything out. The legion might be another place to go assuming there's anything left of them. With the absence of their watchers I'm not filled with confidence of their survival. The Deacons of the Deep might have manged to fight them off with miracles but I'd rather not go there, something about those Gluttons priest scare me. The more I think about it the more I realize I only have one good option.

Lothric Castle. Maybe I could convince the Prince to light the flame and this world can still be saved. If not then the knights there are duty bound to help me. As much as I'd rather sit in my dark little corner the world needs saving.

The bonfire came to life as the sword buried into the bone and ash. Its flame giving light to the shrine, and with it some hope. I reached down grasping the flame to find another one out there that's still linked. There was one other bonfire I could feel lit miles and miles away. Highwall of Lothric. I smiled to myself, perhaps this journey will be easy yet. Before I could move Andre stopped me.

"Leaving so soon lais? Haven't even said goodbye." I lowered my head in shame. I wanted to tell him but I'm afraid he'll want to follow. If he were to die because of my ambitions, well. I'd rather not think about it.

"Yes sir Andre. Apologies for my negligence."

"Hahaha, I ain't no sir las, not even sure if I can call myself a warrior ethier. Just getting to old for this. I just came to give you this." He handed me what looked to be a belt. Only it was much too large to be a belt. "Oh, it a holster for your weapon las. Here let me help you put it on."

The holster fastened around my my body from right shoulder to left hip. It was as black as my attire so it was barely noticeable. On my back was a small houp where I could place the scythe so I wouldn't have to carry it. "Thank you Andre, sincerely." I bowed to him.

"Don't mention it. Just be careful out there, no of us want to see you go hollow."

 **AN: Well I'm not sure about all of you guys but I enjoyed writing and reading this. This was just a little something to do while I keep rewriting my other story's chapter cause apperintly I'm never sadisfyed with my own work.**

 **No telling when I'll write a third chapter. Assuming that thier is going to be a third one. for now I'll leave it as it is. Please do give some for of constuctive feed back. Tell me what worked, what didn't, and how bad my grammor is. I'll do my best to respond to them all ethior by correcting mistakes, responding through the Authors Notes or PM if you'd prefure.**


	3. The Last to Fall

**I do not own Dark Souls.**

I stood tall reaching towards the flame, and it reached towards me. Wrapping around me with its warmth and smoke. Soon everything around me was concealed by it. But it mattered not for in that brief moment of far-reaching movement I felt at peace, like a child being lead by its father.

Much too quickly it all vanished, and I was in a dimly lit small circle shaped room. I have little knowledge of what this room is meant to be. Best guess I can give is an altar of some kind, somewhere people went to pray. My excitement rushed me out of the room and into the world. I expected to see a panic. Knights struggling to stay organized and people doing their part. Instead, I saw a lone bonfire with not even corpses to keep it company. But it was still lit, which was a good sign. I held the estus over it filling it with that addicting warm liquid.

I continued onward to find what I feared most. Hollows, everywhere. Most were on their knees praying to dead bodies skewered on a spear or statues depicting angels. Even as I walk among them they pay me no mind like their very existence depends on their devotion to whatever god their mad minds could conjure up. As a hollow knight moved to attack me, two praying hollows were killed in the fight. Not another one moved, nor cared.

Moving through the halls and homes of this once great wall meant to keep all of Lothric safe I found not one thing that could be counted among the living. Even a dragon looked like its time had passed long ago. That didn't stop it from throwing fire everywhere scoring the ground for all its worth. Thankfully it also showed little mercy to the hollows as well. But with no knowledge of how to kill the beast I chose to run past it and let it fall back into its deep slumber.

The deeper I went into this dead wall the more organized the hollows seemed. I only ran into real trouble when the high ranking knight stood in front of my path. It's armor covered much more offering better protection. Its size was also bigger easily reaching 7 feet tall. With some trouble, I managed to dispatch it and enter the area it was guarding. Another tower holding hollows and death. The only noteworthy thing was the second bonfire up top along with a gorgeous view. I looked out to see where the prince might be. Or where anyone left living might be. Both answers pointed me towards the castle this wall was dedicated to guarding. Not sure how I was going to get there, sitting here isn't the answer sadly.

So I ventured onward. Down then out the tower. Even running across some rooftops alongside more praying hollows. This time tho one seemed offended by my intrusion. My thoughts were too occupied to notice the darkness within him so when he busted open to let a very similar looking dark snake I was caught a little off guard. It even managed to get a few hits in and crack a few ribs.

I took a hit of the estus and started forming a plan. It didn't give me long to think as it slithered through the air. With my back against a very long and fatal drop, I split my weapon in two and used them as hooks. One latched onto his head while the other latched onto his arm. Once it realized what was going on there was little it could do but flail around in the air until it spilled all over the base of the kingdom.

The other hollows in the area were either crushed in our fight or untouched so they just kept praying. I felt pity for the lost souls. Not as much as I wanted off these rooftops.

Not waiting to find a latter I jump off to some platforms first chance I get. Then I'm greeted by more hollows, more knights, and some unlucky thieves that all lost their senses long ago. None pose any real threat until they stack into groups. Even then their undead tactics are easily taken advantage of by funneling them down a hallway. To pick them off one at a time safely, relatively safely. Group after group I push through them all until I find the first thing I can count among the living is finally within arms reach.

Only he was also locked in a cage clearly a prisoner of some kind. "Art thou all right?" He lifted his head up whole body showing shock at the sight of me. His clothing was all ripped and torn. And his helmet seems too big for his head. Soon he rubbed his head laughing before breaking the silence.

"Sorry, I was expecting more shambling jailers, not you. Say, are you ash?" a painful question to hear.

"No, I am but a Fire Keeper."

"A Fire Keeper? I didn't think you maidens knew how to fight."

"Most do not for we are not Knights but servants for our Champions." His head rose a little at the mention of a champion.

"Oh, well um… where is this champion you speak of? I would very much like to speak to him."

"He, died. And I am in seak of a new Ash to light the first flame." The news didn't seem to phase him as I thought it would. But then again why would it? Heros falling is hardly 'news' by today's standards

"Well, maybe we could do business then?"

"You want out?" It seemed obvious what he wanted. It's a base instinct to yearn for freedom.

"No. I mean yes! I do want out but more importantly, I need you to find someone. In the village at the base of the wall. Make sure she's safe and giver her this ring." He handed me a beautiful ring holding a large blue gem that was clearly enchanted.

"If I may pry what is this?" While I'm sure I know how he 'came across' such an item I still wish to learn about it.

"O, err… It's a ring. Magic one. It can sense if the bearer of the ring is in trouble and help protect them. Not really sure how it works, to be honest, but I can't deny that it does work." So he wants to be sure some else is safe? Even at the cost of his own safety, rather selfless for a thief. Tho my thoughts must have been confused for an inner debate. So he tried to tip the scales. "I could help you find another champion!" I look up to him silently waiting for more. "I travel a lot nowadays. If you let me out and I see someone strong and willing I could perhaps send them your way?"

"If I let you out why not find her yourself?" Quick, but clumsy with the response he said

"O! Well I'm not good at an open fight and this wall is pretty safe compared to… out there." Troubling news. "Plus I'm still not sure if she'd even want to see me again." I pocket the ring, truly my mind was made up long ago.

"If I find myself down there I'll be sure to find her."

I pulled out my blade to destroy the lock free him. Criminal or not he'd be much more "Thank you, the names Greirat. What's yours?"

I froze a little at the question. I don't remember my name, it was one of the many things I forgot after all this time as not just a Fire Keep but as an undead bound to live until the end of time. Bound to live till now.

"I am a Fire Keeper." he gave his thanks, details on what the girl looks likes and where she might be. In return, I told him where Firelink is should he need a place to sleep.

He snuck out of the building by scaling down the wall like a spider. While I descended further and further into the wall. Past the glutinous 'angel' and the mass grave it managed to create until I made it to an entrance into Lothric castle. I took extra care to be sure no hollows were still around before opening the door. The once great shining halls were eclipsed by the blood and dark that clung to everything. The old lady sitting in the back seemed fitting.

She looked to be surprised by my presence, sadly not in a good way. But she holds an iron face in an effort to show no weakness just as a proud member of the Pillar of Faith should. Complete and total trust in your gods, your men, and yourself.

"Fire Keeper?" Where's your Ash?"

"Dead ma'am, before he could reach me. I came to convince the prince to light the first flame" She held a stone face. Thinking, choosing her next words with care.

"He fled the castle with his older brother some time ago dear." heartbreaking news.

"Do you know where he might have gone?"

"No, but what knights are left out there aren't giving up on saving him." Saving him? Sounds as tho he has no interest in being saved. I chose to keep such thoughts to myself. "But there is something else you could help with." I stood, remaining quiet. "Firelink Shrine, is it still safe?"

No. But compared to everywhere else right now, and the fact me and Andry did well at sweeping through the area. "It is safe enough ma'am."

"Ha, finally some good news for a change." The happiness that news brought her was impossible to hide. "Then I have one thing to ask of you dear. Search the lands that are converging towards the flame and find any and all able bodies you can for assistance. Beg if you must but we need more men. I will spread word of Firelink's safety. Can you do this?" Can I? Maybe. I managed to impress myself by making it this far. In fact so far everyone has been impressed by me. So I suppose it's worth a shot. Besides, not like the world will wait to end just for me.

"I'll do what I can ma'am." I said with a bow.

"Good, good. First we need to ge-" She was cut off by the doors being opened once again. I turned searching for Hollow knights, reach for my weapon. Once my vision landed on him I froze in place. "Ah, Knight Albert. Not a moment too soon." He looked towards me. His gaze pulled me back from my mind. I didn't even realize my weapon was still out. Once it was holstered he walked up to the Pillars Of Faith. "If you could give us a moment dear." I bowed one last time. On my way out I stole one last look at him.

On his back was a shield, ax and a banner of some kind. The Shield didn't seem remarkable and I sense no magic from it. But that doesn't make it useless. The ax, however, was very large. It must have weighed quite a bit. The banner seemed out if place. It was old and torn in direct contrast with his armor. And it was his Armor that got my attention in the first place, and while I don't remember his name or face, my father's armor is something I'll never forget.

After a short wait Knight, Albert joined me. "I've been instructed to oversee your departure from the wall. Stay close and don't go wandering." He spoke in a deep battle hardened voice that almost demanded respect. As he turned to start walking I was disappointed. Hoping maybe I could pry a few answers from him.

"And where am I to be departing to?"

"An old settlement at the base of the wall. It's a short walk from here but hollows are everywhere so be cautious." an undead knight spotted us. It was another heavily armored one, it took me some time to take one down on my own. My trusted knight broke its arm and guard in a single blow then sliced through its armor and skin with a second strike. And just like that is was over. He spared a glance to make sure I was still behind him and we kept moving. Knowing my time with him is limited I decided on a direct approach.

"I would like to ask the some questions if it does not offend."

"Is your task not clear?" He stopped to turn and face me. "If so then we should turn back now. Emma would know more than I."

"No, my task is clear and I will see it through. I was curious about your armor." He scuffed, turning back and continued walking.

"It was given to me after I proved my value to the people and King of Lothric. I know not its origins or significance." a rather disappointing answer. But I suppose hoping for anything more would be wishful thinking.

After a few more knights and archers we hit a blockage. A large set of doors overtaken by vegetation. We both started hacking away at it, he was making progress much faster than I. Partly due to his weapon being much better suited for the job. The other reason was that my attention was focused on the disturbance behind us. A large portal seemed to open up in the courtyard. And from it, a beastly knight dressed in silver armor was crawling out on all fours. Even while on all fours it still towered over the both of us. And I could sense a hint of dark in it "Knight Albert, what is that?"

He turned around, before reaching for his shield. "An ambush." I split my weapon in two and prepared for battle. "No, don't. I'll fight this thing." He said as he grabbed my arm to pull me back. The beast jumped at us with an oversized mace. Albert blocked it with his shield giving no ground in his defense. He then made a downwards swing for its head. Just as quickly as it jumped on us it jumped away before the ax could crack his skull open. He practically threw the banner into my hands. "Take this and hold it up once there is no more land to walk on. The messages will see you to the settlement."

He didn't wait for me to speak before charging the beast once again. Both of their weapons clashed in a fight for dominance. Using his free hand Albert shield bashed the thing. It moved back and he moved forward.

I sat there and debated what to do. Leaving him here seemed wrong, and while I could never hope to match this display of strength that doesn't make me useless. I was about to jump in but as if reading my thoughts Knight Albert shouted at me. "Why are you still here?"

"That beast would be easier to take down together."

"I do not care, Leave!" With one last look back I ran through the hole he managed to create ran to the edge of the bridge, held up the banner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the messengers were on her. She seemed scared by them. They took her nonetheless. Now that the Fire Keeper is gone I can report back to Emma after I kill this thing.

I kept moving forward giving him not even an inch but taking all the land he stands on. Soon his ass was up against a wall and panic set in. The bastard took advantage of his size to crawl over me at the expense of his belly. It made sure to move fast tho so I only got a single strike in. We both turned to face one another holding our stance. "And who sent you? That coward Pontiff?" It didn't say anything but that ring on it finger told me all I need to know. Truth be told I heard stories of him playing beast with his men but I never imagined it to be true.

It came at me again. Mace met shield for the second time. It's free handmade tried to grab me only to be cut by my ax. I used all my power to kick the abomination in its nose. Reeling back I charged slamming my ax on its head. It squealed in pain like the pig it was. It moved back without me having to move at all, and I smiled. When your enemy fears you then they cannot hope to beat you. It raised its head it the sky to release a bastardly warcry then charged at me with far too much speed to raise my shield in time. It didn't just run into me, it ran over me stomping on my chest as it went over. Before I could fully recover he did it again, my ax was lost at this point. He was charging again. I don't have time to find it.

On his third charge, I rolled under, taking what few seconds I had to search the battlefield for my weapon. It was close to me but with his speed, he'll reach me before I reach it. I banged on my shield to taunt him. "Come now, I've fought novice sellswords that can hit harder than that." We both charged at one another but instead of rolling under him I jumped on him. Once I climbed to the top I holstered my shield so I could hang onto the gap in his armor. A gap that exposed his neck. On my belt was a small dagger. I pulled it out and began stabbing. The squealing returned as he sprinted from one side of the arena to the other in seconds to try and remove me. The more blood that pours out of it the more it thrashed around slamming into the walls until finally, I hopped off landing beside my weapon.

If it wasn't scared before it sure is now. It whined like a child as it inspected the wound. It slammed its hand down in a vain attempt to act tough. What I wasn't expecting was for him to release a chilling rain of frost that covered my armor nearly freezing me where I stood. I struggled to move, the coward took full advantage of that slamming his mace into my shield again and again until at long last he got what he wanted. Using both hands it raised the mace far above its head then slammed it down on top of me.

The pain was very much real and had it not been for my armor I surely would have died. It moved its mace to inspect its work seeming all too proud of its kill. I sat up and swung my ax at its fat ugly head it moved back only to move forward again grabbing and tossing me across the battlefield. I stood on my feet to give another taunt. "Not bad, I think I felt something on that last swing." It puffed out its chest to seem big and proud, like a child after killing its first rabbit. It charged once again to try and trample me to death. Once it got close I dove to the side and swung my ax at its arm severing it, reliving it of it mace. With its arm gone it couldn't stop itself from slamming into the wall head first snapping its own neck.

I breathed a sigh of relief and took a swig from my estate. Everything was put back into place while I stood tall and proud at my victory like a true knight would.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy this. Didn't ever plan on switching the point of veiw but it's something I'm planning on doing again with NPCs. Let me know how what you think. Next Chapter might not come out for awhile. Where I'm going phones and laptops aren't allowed so this is gona sit here like this for awhile. Sorry about that but once I do get back it'll be back on so I'm not abandoning it.**


End file.
